


The Lost Flower

by orphan_account



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The De La Mora family has a lot of secrets and so does Dahlia Aguirre Marquez...The once close cousin to the De La Mora siblings returns thanks to a birthday party after two years. Her return not only marks a series of events but also confronts what made her leave Mexico City in the first place after finding love in the most deceitful manner.Secrets do not live forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Lost Flower

14 April 2018 

Los Angeles, CA 

6:24 a.m. 

The phone buzzed suddenly.

Dahlia groaned at the sound of the phone buzzing for the sixth time since 5:00 in the morning. She wondered who would be calling at such an early morning on a Saturday. It wouldn't be the law office calling on a weekend. 

She shifted from the covers as she reached for the phone next to her on her bedside. She saw the number was from Mexico City. Her stomach dropped on the countless possibilities of those who would calling her at this precise moment. Not a single person from that city have called her or texted her in the last two years since she had left. 

Realizing this call would be more than a simple matter, she woke up carefully not to disturb her partner, Amado, sleeping on the other side. As she put on her slippers, she walked to the French doors that took her outside her beach house. The sun was starting to rise in Los Angeles as the ocean shined in her view. She sat on the cool sand as she accepted the call. 

"Hello" she answered almost quietly. 

"Dahlia? Oh for God's name please tell me this is Dahlia Aguirre Marquez" replied the woman on the other side of the call. 

"Yes, It's Dahlia. Look It's very early where I'm from so please tell me the urgent matter at hand for trying to reach me non-stop" answered Dahlia. 

She could hear the woman on the line cheer with joy most likely confirming the number she called was the right one all along. 

"Oh Dahlia, you don't recognize my voice? It's me Delia, the housekeeper for the De La Mora's. I'm sorry for calling too early. But this is an important manner that I can't let the others know why I'm calling" Delia explained. 

Delia. She remembered her very well. She remembered the times Delia would serve her something to eat every time she came to the house. She remembered the times she would gossip with her about who Julian would be sleeping with or the latest rumor in Las Lomas. She also remembered the last moment she shared with her when she cried and shared the heartbreak she felt with someone she shouldn't had loved. 

"Delia, it's been so long. Of course I recognize your voice. What's the matter?" She questioned. She felt the Los Angeles breeze in her hair and she waited for Delia's response. Did Virginia or Ernesto die suddenly? Was Julian finally coming out and in need of the friendship the once had as the two closeted cousins? Was Elena finally getting married? 

"You need to come back. Virginia is celebrating Ernesto's birthday next Saturday and everyone is coming. They won't say, but I know everyone misses you. You were practically a third daughter to Virginia and Ernesto. Elena is coming back also. Whatever happened two years ago does not matter anymore. You're family, Dahlia. You always will be family, It will be the first time in two years that the entire family will be back together. Well almost. You need to be there." stated Delia. 

Dahlia took a deep breath. She felt the cool air in her lungs as the smell of the ocean hit her. She felt calm. Delia was right, she was family. Since leaving Mexico, she felt scared to go back. She didn't want to confront the harm that she did. But she knew sooner or later, she would have to come back. A birthday party along with everyone there was the best choice she had to not make things as awkward as possible. 

"You're right. I can't stand back for much longer. I'll go next Saturday to the party. I remember the address so no need to worry. I'll be there. It'll be best if we end the call. You don't want Virginia to question who you are calling so early in the morning." She replied. 

She could hear Delia silently praise God almighty with Dahlia's confirmation. 

"Oh, Dahlia. Thank you so much. It will best wonderful seeing you again. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul that you're coming. They will be happy to see again. " Delia answered. 

Dahlia chuckled at Delia's excitement. She would surely be happy to at least see her again. 

"It will be wonderful seeing you again. I'll see you next Saturday. Bye Delia" she replied. Delia also said her goodbyes and Dahlia hanged up her phone. 

She heard the door open as the footsteps of Amado came close to her. He sat down next to her in the sand as he kissed the top of her head. 

"Good morning my love" he answered. 

Dahlia looked up at him lovingly as she answered back "good morning" to him. She lightly kissed him on the lips as he put his arm around her. 

They say there in silence taking in the ocean breeze for a moment. It was one of these moments that Dahlia believed she did the right choice by leaving. Without leaving, she would have never met Amado and she wouldn't have met another person more worthy of her loving. 

"Someone close to my family called me this morning. My uncle is celebrating his birthday next week and I have been invited to go" she suddenly explained. 

She never told Amado the full details as to why she hardly talked to her family or why she left. She simply stated that a family disagreement went too far causing her to pack up everything she needed and get away as far as she could. He believed her truth and never questioned for more. 

Amado breathed deeply as he questioned, "are you going".

Dahlia turned her attention from the ocean waves to him. 

"Yes. I need to make amends with them. They are my family, Amado. They took me in when my parents died. I can't keep up with this disagreement any longer" she replied. 

Amado nodded. She knew he would understand her. 

"I want you to come with me. I'm going to need all the support I can have. I'll call Grace later today and tell her we will be moving our vacation days a month earlier. She'll understand, besides the firm has other top notch lawyers beside from us and we have no cases pending" she said. 

"The only top notch lawyer there is you, Dahlia" he jokingly replied. 

They both laughed at his reply. The sun was getting warmer as it was finally waking to a new day. 

"I'll go, don't worry. What's the most we will end up being there? A week? Besides you know that no one can make a party better than Amado Cruz" he said. 

Dahlia laughed. Amado was the life of the party and truly the most eccentric man she's ever met. He was different and supportive. He made her forget about the person she once loved very much before in Mexico. He took away all that pain and helped her be able to love again. She would always thank him for that. 

Amado took his arm away from holding her as he got back up to his feet. He was covered in sand as the only sleep attire he ever wore was his briefs. Regardless, he was beautiful in that moment. 

"Come on. We have busy day of planning and packing to do. Besides that, we really need a shower to rid of all this sand" he said. 

Dahlia extended her arms out as Amado grabbed them helping her in up in the process. Suddenly, Amado grabbed hold of her legs as he grabbed her in the bridal position. 

"Amado" she remarked. 

He laughed as he carried her in the bridal position to their Los Angeles home. 

"Well they do recommend couples to share the shower in order to save on water" he suggestively said. 

Dahlia knew exactly what was being suggested as she kissed him roughly. As the two went inside their home, neither knew exactly what was waiting for them in Mexico. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Comments are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fan fiction and I just love La Casa de las Flores.  
> I don't have a face claim for Dahlia, but for Amado, Jorge Lopez (Élite) is my choice for this character.


End file.
